My Friend My Love A Circle Forever
by corral's lifeRKIN
Summary: Inuyasha expresses his love for Kagome in a poem. One shot


**Hi guys I just felt like writing a poem so I made this up hope you like it.**

Kagome was sitting under a tree playing with Shippo and Kilala. Inuyasha couldn't stop starring at her he wanted to tell her how he felt but was afraid she wouldn't give her love back. Inuyasha spent hours sitting in a tree branchthinking what to do but nothing came to mind. He heard Kagome yell down from the tree."Inuyasha come down it's time to eat dinner!" 'Is it dark already?' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"I'm coming!" Inuyasha jumped down infront of Kagome. Inuyasha turned his face and walked ahead of Kagome to hide his blush. It was to oviouse for Kagome to see so she wanted to mess with his mind a little.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned to face Kagome. "I was teaching Shippo how to make bracelets and necklaces out of flowers an-"

"So?" He said blankly. Kagome was mad but let it pass.

"I made flowers for all of us and I wanted to give you a bracelet."

"I don't want a bracelet the flowers will die."

"It will mean a lot to me if you kept it before it died."

"Well I don't want one"

"Well atleast let me give you something." Kagome said a little louder and stopped infront of him so he could stop walking. Inuyasha tried so hard not to blush but wasn't able to control it. Kagome was getting near him and was so close to his face Inuyasha suddenly froze. But nothing happened when he felt Kagome put something over his head.

"Atleast accept the necklace I made you." Kagome giggled at his reaction. Inuyasha was pist.

"That is why you stopped me from walking? Damn woman what is your problem getting near me!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome smirked and gave a sigh.

"Your just mad."

"Of what!"

"You were thinking something perverted."Inuyasha blushed. Kagome just rolled her eyes and headed off to camp. Inuyasha was still sulking after dinner. 'I can't believe Kagome did tht if she wanted to give me a kiss why didn't she?...Not like I was expecting her to do it...right?' Inuyasha kept thinking. He looked over at Kagome sleeping and he too drifted to sleep. By the next morning Inuyasha woke up with Kagome not in sight. He got up and ran outside and was relieved Kagome was there but didn't realize Sango was there too. Kagome whispered something in Sangos ear and Sango nodded. Kagome got up and left. Inuyasha sat across from Sango.

"Whats up with her?" Inuyasha said wondering.

"Kagome is going to take a bath."

"Ok well why didn't she tell me?"

"Inuyasha i'm going to change the subject, When are you going to tell Kagome you love her?" Sango looked evil to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just looked down and hid his blush."I take it you don't know how?" Inuyasha just nodded."Why don't you sing her a song or write a letter or tell someone or-"

"It's not that easy ok!"

"Well gee what crawled up your butt and died!" Sango yelled back.

"I don't know how ok lets just leave it to that."

"Well why not a poem?"Inuyasha smirked at Sango."Why are you looking at me like that?" Sango was getting ready to run. Inuyasha ran and gave Sango a hug. Then all of a sudden Inuyasha left inside the hut and grabbed Kagomes paper and pencil. Kagome taught Inuyasha how to write and how to use a pencil and paper. Inuyasha wrote down something that had to do with friends.

_Make new friends and keep the old..._'Damn what was the rest of it' Inuyasha cursed himself. 'My mother told it to me when I was little. What was it.' Inuyasha kept thinking how the poem went. Kagome walked inside and saw Inuyasha with a pencil and paper.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Inuyasha flinched and just ran out the hut."Was it something I said?" Kagome was sad. A couple hours later inuyasha came back still not complete with the poem. 'Why is a poem so hard to write.' Inuyasha remembered when his mother told him about the poem.

Flashback:

"Mother what does this poem mean?" Inuyasha asked he was only a child then.

"It means a strong friendship with the one you love." His mother said calmly.

"Love?"

"Yes. Love."

"Momma what does love mean?"

"Oh honey I don't even know what love means."

"But your a grown up?" He said confused.

"But not all grown ups know everything. Inuyasha love a felling that no one can explain someday you will know what that poem means."

"How?"

"When you fall in love."

End Flashback.

Inuyasha remembered the poem and wrote it on paper. That night Inuyasha called Kagome to walk with him."What is it you want to say Inuyasha?"

"Kagome I always wanted to tell you something but I know if I say it it will come out wrong so I wrote poem instead." Inuyasha handed the poem to Kagome.Kagome took the paper from Inuyasha and read it.

_Make new friends and keep the old,_

_one is silver and the other is gold._

_A circle is round it has no end,_

_thats how long, I want to be your friend._

Kagome finished the poem. She thought it was pretty good but she didn't understand and yet she felt touched."What is it suppose to mean,am I good friend?"

"Your more than that Kagome. You see I made new friends who is Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo but I keep my old friends who is you. My new friends are silver your my gold. A cicle is round it has no end thats how long I want to be your friend Kagome Kagome since theres no stop in a circle and it only extends I want be your friend but I want extend it too."Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Inuyasha are you saying-"

"I love you Kagome." Kagome ran and gave a tender kiss to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I love you too if only I knew a way I can show you _my_ love."

"You can't explain love Kagome. No one can. Love is just a feeling. A feeling no one can explain. As long as you show it thats all that counts." Kagome reached to kiss Inuyasha again and this time it was long. They stood in eachothers arms under the night sky.

**I was bored so I wrote it i'm still thinking about that other one though. Well please review.**


End file.
